


Strange Little Girl

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She´s never been that innocent. Also Dawn/Eve/Lindsey. Sequel to Amberina´s "Long Lunch" which can be found at:  http://www.hollywood-ending.org/ygm/fiction/longlunch.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

strange little girl by patricia rd  
Every morning, at exactly 5:35 am, Dawn is in the shower. As the cool water helps her wake up, large, powerful hands massage her back as Lindsey leans forward and whispers wicked promises to his little girl. Once upon a time, people would speak to her in a familiar tone, offering candy and games. This is just the same, except the candy is poison and the games are lethal. 

Breakfast is on when Lindsey and Dawn arrive to the kitchen. Eve -- perfectly groomed before sunrise -- sips her coffee and waits for them to settle before discussing the plans of the day. Every move is carefully revised, knowing the tiniest mistake could cost them dearly. After breakfast, Dawn is the first to leave, kissing Lindsey good bye and listening to Eve remind her, for the hundreth time that morning, of the next phase of their plan. 

Like Dawn needs a reminder. She knows it by heart. And it´s the one thing Eve and Lindsey know Dawn alone can do. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Dawn barely aknowledges Eve at Wolfram and Hart. She pretends to know only what Wesley has told her about their Liasion to the Senior Partners. Eve pretends interest on Wesley´s new assistant for a little while before going back to Angel. 

These are some of Dawn´s favorite moments, where she shares an office with Wesley and goes through ancient books and yellowish manuscripts. Wesley is amazed at how good she is at this, and soon has her working on some of the most difficult prophecies concerning future deals and destinies. Every once in a while she´ll find a bit of information she´s looking for and memorize it for later recording. 

There´s a small lunch break at one. No surprise, Wesley invites her to lunch at a small place he frequents. She doesn´t have to pretend she loves the place, but manages to fake a shy, gentle blush when he reaches for her hand across the table. It´s taken Wesley two weeks to go this far with her. 

After lunch, she finds Eve´s in the ladies´ room, and the two girls share a small conversation -- and some naughtiness -- inside one of the stalls. They kiss once again before fixing each other´s makeup and going back to work. 

A translation job gives Dawn the perfect excuse to stay past eleven, hours forgotten until Wesley asks her to stop for the day and offers to take her home. Just like she knew he would. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

She rarely visits her "apartment." But she´s made sure it has the lived-in look for moments like this. Of course Wesley walks her to the door. Of course Wesley would love a drink. And of course, before midnight, Wesley´s lips are gently pressed against Dawn´s cheek, her own mouth inviting him to do more. 

In the end, this is just part of their plan, but she lets a little of her own passion slid in as she leads the way into her bedroom. While he makes love to her, Dawn´s thoughts pull away from Lindsey, Eve and the plan. Chances are they aren´t thinking about her either, slaves to their own desires. Dawn concentrates on Wesley instead, his tenderness, his strenght, and his sweet words whispered afterwards as he drifts to sleep in her embrace. 

He sleeps peacefully, maybe a tiny pang of guilt marring his features every once in a while. Dawn doesn´t close her eyes all night. She watches sunrise come again, warmth flooding through her open windows. Sigthing, she covers her tattoo -- both concealment and bond to the others -- and puts on a happy face before getting ready to wake her new lover. 

And the next phase of their plan is completed.


End file.
